


When I Ruled The World

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Injury, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Song: Viva La Vida, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Series: One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 2





	When I Ruled The World

“ _ I used to rule the world _

_ Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_ Now in the morning I sleep alone _

_ Sweep the streets I used to own. _ ”

Carts slamming into walls, disgruntled citizens yelling, houses turning to ashes.

It was all engraved in Chrom’s mind so clearly. The entrance plan had gone off without a hitch, just as Chrom predicted, due to Mario’s taxes, the east side of Smash Village was the weakest, the most vulnerable to invasions. Combine that with the citizens being more than  _ pissed _ about the taxes, and Chrom had formed a very impromptu militia. 

“General Chrom!” Chrom turned around, seeing his second in command, Captain Falcon.

“Permission to speak, Captain.”

“What do we do with the ones that resist?”

“Have Cloud and Sephiroth bring them back to base, they’ll turn over a new leaf in no time.”

“But Cloud and Sephiroth hate each other sir, they’ll kill each other and the hostages!” Chrom breathed in, and looked around, making sure nobody was nearby.

“If either of them hold any honor, then they will abstain until this war is over, and secondly, if you ever refer to citizens as hostages again, I will demote you, is that understood, Captain?” Chrom heard the Captain gulp behind him. “Follow the two swordsmen.”

“But General…!” Chrom turned around, irritation and determination in his eyes.

“That camp is the last one that has not yet been discovered by  _ them _ yet, do you understand what could be lost here? Now go!” For the first time since the war began, Chrom saw an expression of fear on the Captain’s face.

“Y-yes sir.”

…

“ _ I used to roll the dice _

_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_ Listen as the crowd would sing _

_ ‘Now the old king is dead! Long live the king _ !’”

After the Captain left, Chrom and his troops proceed to the outside of the town square. Just as Chrom slowly walked through the entrance to the town square, he managed to catch a site of what used to be his castle. Rather than the kingdom's logo, the banners showed Mario’s face, proud yet mean as he ever could be.

“ _ Figures, first thing after he kicks all of us out, he shows who the newly in charge is. _ ”

However, as he entered the town square, it seemed to be the same as always, white bricks holding up a fountain where the children would put their coins. Chrom scoffed, figuring the reactions of the citizens seeing him and his men enter was the same as always.

Shock and Awe.

…

“ _ One minute I held the key _

_ Next the walls were closed on me _

_ And I discovered that my castles stand _

_ Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. _ ”

“Brother, you’re not gonna believe this!” Mario looked from the cigar tray on his desk, seeing his brother run in, panicked as ever.

“Is that so, Luigi?” Mario pushed the cigar butt into the tray, crushing it.

“Chrom, he’s...he’s back, or at least that’s what Daisy texted me.” Luigi paced, walking from one side of the room to the other.

“And Daisy’s our nation’s most profitable drug dealer.” Mario placed his stubby legs on the desk, grabbing another cigar.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing Luigi. Continue on, what did Daisy see?”

“A good...32,000 of ‘em, right in town square.” He stopped at the castle window, and stared out.

“32,000 swordsmen and magic users right? They may have slow spells and quick stabs, but we got something 10 times better Luigi,” Mario reached under the desk, and cocked the tommy gun. Bringing it up to his arms, he quickly thought through his plans. “Bring Chrom here alive.”

“B-but, it’ll be impossible to bring him here unless he’s dead.”

“Exactly.”

“H-huh? I thought you said you wanted him executed right in front of you?”

“Mentally dead ain’t the same as physically dead, get a sniper unit behind one of the town square houses and have it take out Chrom’s daughter, he’ll surely surrender then.”

“W-Whatever you say, Mario.”

…

“ _ I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, _

_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_ Be my mirror, my sword and shield _

_ My missionaries in a foreign field. _

_ For some reason I can't explain _

_ Once you go there was never _

_ Never an honest word _

_ And that was when I ruled the world. _ ”

There was only two thoughts running through Chrom’s mind as he awoke among the ash and soot formerly known as the town square.

_ That could not have gone any worse. _

_ Lucina! _

Pushing himself off the brick of what presumably used to be the fountain, looking around, he saw what was left of the town square. Flags, both of Mario and Chrom flew by as the last embers died down.

_ Goddamnit, Lucina… _

Still getting the soot out of his mouth, he simply walked through what remained of the houses, seeing bodies of both his men, and bodies of toads.

_ How… did it ever end up like this? _

“Dad?” Chrom turned around almost instantly, seeing Lucina, they both wrapped each other in a hug, grinning, while Chrom was actually silently crying in joy. “I’m sorry, but there was too many of them… and they had guns and I just-”

“It’s ok sweetie, besides, they didn’t even bother to check my pulse, so how good of soldiers could they really be?” Lucina laughed, wrapping her father in yet another hug. “C’mon, we still have time to recruit the west side.”

…

“ _ It was the wicked and wild wind _

_ Blew down the doors to let me in _

_ Shattered windows and the sound of drums _

_ People couldn't believe what I'd become _ .”

A red cape.

_ The future king’s cape _ .

Ballots, being read one by one.

_ Even though he knew who had won, thanks to his “sponsors.” _

Objections, it was the kingdoms first ever election after 100’s of years of noble blood, and some hotshot mafia from New York wins it?

_ Doesn't matter, he’s king now, he decides who gets executed. _

Bang.

_ Robin, right in the head. _

Bang.

_ Ike, right through the chest. _

The kid, tied up against the wall, tears streaming down his face, yelling “What happened to us?! We were the best of friends in SubSpace!”

_ Time to see how much of an angel you really are, Pit. _

Bang.

…

“ _ Revolutionaries wait _

_ For my head on a silver plate. _ ”

“You still have time, citizens of the West side of Smash Village, what side of history do you wish to be on? Right or wrong?”

Zero Suit Samus in the back.

A laser from a sniper rifle aiming towards Lucina’s neck. Lucina smiling sadly, she knew what risk she was running by joining the rebellion, but she still followed her father out of that crappy motel they had that night in New Donk City.

_ No! _

Chrom reached out, but it was already too late, the bloody mess formerly known as Lucina’s neck splattered all over her father’s face, she performed one last attempted grip on her neck, trying to keep the blood from flowing out.

Chrom picked up the radio while rushing to his daughter. “We need immediate medical assistance, MY DAUGHTER IS DOWN!”

“General, you do realize the West Side is 25 minutes out from us?”

“I DON’T CARE HOW LONG IT FUCKING TAKES, HELP MY LUCINA!” Chrom let out an eldritch scream, slamming the radio against the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the citizens to rise up and finally put an end to this mess by killing him. But rather than that, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then another one.

…

“ _ Just a puppet on a lonely string _

_ Oh who would ever want to be king? _ ”

It was raining as Chrom walked up the steps of the castle, his blade in hand. Walking through the halls, he somehow managed to resist stabbing the guards as he was escorted into the king's office.

“Like what I did with the office?”

“...”

“Seems like you want to say something.”

“I wanna make a deal.” Mario’s eyes widened, but grinned.

“Go on.”

“We duel, whoever wins gets to keep Smash Village.” Mario opened one of the drawers and pulled out a rapier.

…

“7...8...9...GO!” Chrom and Mario both turned around, dashed, and slashed at one another, in a matter similar to jousting. As they both stopped at their respective sides, Chrom turned around, and watched as Mario collapsed.

“The winner is… Chrom!” Chrom scoffed, and looked down. It was a new dawn, a new day, a new life.

And he sure was feeling good.


End file.
